runawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Runaways Wiki:Policy
Policies are sets of rules in place on the Runaways Wiki that all users are expected to follow, regardless of status and position. All policies are open to change, however, this is only to occur under rare circumstances and all parties involved agree to the alterations being presented. This page contains a list of current Runaways Wiki policies. We insist everyone visit this page (and each subsequent, expanded article) in order to prevent any mishaps. Be sure to remember if you are ever in doubt, you can always contact an Administrator! =Policies= Below are simplified summaries of each policy presented here at Runaways Wiki. Please read each one before making an edit. When in doubt, double check or ask an Admin (or experienced user). Badge Boosting Badge Boosting is forbidden on this wiki and we urge you to remember that there is no material benefit to be had from earning badges. Chat We do not have a strict policy on what occurs in chat or the topics that are discussed in comments meaning that users are welcomed to chat about whatever that interest them (within appropriate bounds); see the link for additional guidelines. Discussions Discussions is a "conversation" feature that is available for use in both web browsers (desktop and mobile) and in Community Apps; though we do not have a community app, over time, that is subject to change as the community grows. Participants in Discussions can create new posts, reply to posts, and "upvote" posts or replies. Topics should be relevant to Runaways and associated media therein, and users are welcome to converse and discuss such topics freely (albeit within appropriate bounds); see the link for additional guidelines. FANDOM Policies There are very few policies which apply across all FANDOM. These can be found on the Central Wikia at FANDOM. Specifically, be aware of FANDOM's Terms of Use, Privacy Policy, Licensing and [[w:c:community:Community Central:What FANDOM is not|What FANDOM is NOT]]. Images In order to keep this wiki clean and organized, we have an image policy. This concerns the naming and quality, of images, duplicates files, gifs, videos, etc. Before you upload images to this wiki, do read through the image policy. Manual of Style The Manual of Style is meant to be used as a layout guide on how every article on the wiki is to be formatted. All users are expected to follow it. Spoilers The primary goal is to publish up to date content and information for all things related to Runaways as soon as possible. However, leaked episodes will not be published on this site until it's official release on Hulu's web-based television. Vandalism Vandalism will not be tolerated on this wiki and any deliberate attempt to disrupt the Runaways Wiki, in any form can result in the user being temporarily or permanently banned. User Equality The Equality policy is put in place to remind everyone on Runaways Wiki that all users are equal, whether you are an anonymous, a registered user, a moderator or an admin. No one user is above disciplinary action. Category:Policy